Our Little Secret
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: It is ending the end of the school year. Aria and Ezra decide to use a three day weekend off of school to their advantage. What happens when the secretly dating student and teacher happen to get married? Will they be able to keep their new relationship status from their loved ones? Or will they pick up on the fact something has changed between the two and discover their secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Little Secret**

**I don't own PLL **

**I've been off work for vacation this past week and unfortunately today is my last day off before I have to return to work. I figured I would spend my last day of freedom writing a fluffy Ezria story so here you go. :) **

**Aria's POV **

Sitting at my desk in English class I cross my right leg over my left then smooth down the skirt of my dress as I readjust in my seat. A small smile spreads across my lips when I see Ezra walk into the classroom just as the morning bell rings. Ezra slips me a subtle glance accompanied by one of his breathtaking smiles. He is dressed in black slacks, a classic white shirt, and the red tie I gave him for our first public date. His hair is all tasseled up as if he just woke up and didn't have time to tame it. Biting my bottom lip I imagine being able to walk right up to him to run my fingers through his silky tresses.

Ezra puts all of his things away on the desk before moving around to the front of the desk to begin his first class of the day. Crossing his arms across his chest, he leans against the front edge of the desk.

"I want everyone to put all of their books and study guides we have been working on away. The only thing I want on your desks is a spiral notebook and your choice of writing tool. Pen or pencil, I don't care."

There is a light rumble in the room as everyone puts their things away and retrieves the items Ezra requested. Once everyone is settled Ezra continues with his lesson.

"As we are nearing graduation I know it has become a very stressful time for you all. Senior year is just about over, it's time for one last big summer before you all go off to college. I want you to write about your future."

The room is filled with grumbles and groans due to Ezra's words. I look at him in curiosity, unsure of where he is going with this assignment.

"No, no now wait a minute." Ezra laughs softly at his students' response. "I know what you all think but this isn't like the overdone 'list of accomplishments kind of story' but that isn't what the assignment is about. I don't want to hear about what college you are dying to get into or what type of degree you are hoping to get. Tell me what you hope to achieve in your personal life. Are you planning on staying in Rosewood or are you moving to some other state? Do you want to get married or have kids? That sort of thing. This assignment is meant purely as a way to make you all forget about finals and preparing for college. This will be your last paper for the year so make it count."

"When is it due?" Alex asks from his desk next to mine.

"You'll have the entire hour to work on it. It is due when the bell rings Mr. Collins."

I subtlety roll my eyes at Ezra while hiding a smirk. Alex has been trying to flirt with me over the past couple weeks and it has been driving Ezra crazy because Alex just isn't getting the hint that I am not interested. He hates having to sit fifteen feet from me every day and watch as other guys have tried to hit on me both in the classroom or out in the hall.

Raising my hand I draw Ezra's attention back to me. "How long does it need to be, Mr. Fitz?" I give him a light smile as if to tell him to forget about Alex.

"As much as you can write before the bell, Miss Montgomery. You may all begin."

Opening my notebook I begin to write my paper.

* * *

Before I know it, the bell signaling it is the end of class has rang. After tearing all four pages of my paper out of my notebook I put my things away then stand up with my bag on my shoulder. I linger a bit for everyone to place their papers on Ezra's desk in a stack prior to walking out the door. Once majority of the people have left I make my way to the line of kids waiting by his desk. It is only a few seconds before all of the papers have been dropped on Ezra's desk and everyone has left. Stapling the thin white sheets together I hand them to Ezra.

"Here is my assignment Mr. Fitz. I think you'll enjoy reading what I wrote, but first…" I trail off as I spin on my heel to face the classroom door. I shut it and lock it swiftly before returning to Ezra's side where I dropped my bag on one of the desks. Sliding my arms around his neck, I lean my body into his as I attach my lips to his to give him a long, drawn out kiss. Ezra's hands come up to caress my body as I give him a breathtaking kiss. Pulling away from his lips I smile up at him with a flirtatious look.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Ezra asks after a moment. His arms are still twined around my body, holding me against him.

"You had to sit through an hour of Alex Collins staring at me trying to get my attention. I just wanted to show you that you are the only man who has my attention."

Ezra sighs faintly before leaning down to press a kiss to my forehead. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too. Now I have to go to second period, bye babe." Pressing one last kiss to his lips I grab my bag then leave the room in a rush.

Just as I am getting settled in my desk at second period history, my phone buzzes in my purse.

_**I put something in your purse for you to read. You can't read it until tonight when you're alone. You look beautiful today by the way. – Xx E **_

Furrowing my eyebrows I lean down to my purse and look to see what Ezra slipped in my bag when I wasn't looking. My hand instantly grasps ahold of an envelope with my name scrawled across it in Ezra's telling handwriting.

_**I'm intrigued. Thank you, babe. You look pretty sexy today as well. Xoxo**_

Locking my phone, I drop it back into my purse right as the bell is ringing for class to begin.

* * *

At the end of the day I hurry home, pleased to have the house to myself. My heels click and clack loudly on the wood stairs as I run up them and straight into my room. Dropping my book bag right inside the room I curl up in the pillows on my bed. I rummage through my purse to retrieve the envelope from Ezra.

_My life hasn't turned out quite the way I had thought it would. Growing up, I always wanted to be a writer and a teacher, that much is true. My personal life on the other hand is a different story. After a few failed relationships I felt a bit defeated in my romantic life. All of that changed one day when I met this beautiful, petite brunette in a bar who has turned my world around. She is a very captivating young woman who makes me look at life in a completely different light._

_Every day I look at this stunning woman sitting in my classroom in the fourth seat two rows over from the windows all I can imagine is making her my wife one day, well that is if she'll have me. I see the two of us settling down somewhere in a city of her choosing to raise a family. I've imagined a little girl who is an exact replica of her mother. Her name would be Daisy and she would be the best daughter we could ever imagine. I might even surprise my—hopefully—future wife with a puppy one day since she has dropped many subtle hints over the past two years that she wants a puppy. _

_I take my days one day at a time in hopes of accomplishing at least one of my many wishes involving this very captivating woman in my life. _

_Maybe one day she'll be my wife. Who knows? The cards are in her hands. _

A large smile breaks out on my face as I fold the letter back up into thirds. I don't realize there are a few tears of happiness trailing from my eyes until they hit the paper. Climbing up off of my bed I grab my purse, shove the letter inside of it, and then run downstairs and out the door to my car.

It only takes me ten minutes to arrive at Ezra's apartment complex. I enter the elevator instantly and press the button for the third level. During the short ride up to his floor I find his key on my keychain. I only have to wait a few more seconds before the doors open up on the third floor.

When I arrive to his apartment door I insert my key to unlock the door and quickly let myself in. Ezra spins around from his place in the living room to face me when he hears the door swing open. He doesn't even get a word out before I have closed the gap between us and hooked my arms around his neck. Pulling him down to attach his lips to mine I kiss him with even more passion than I had with him this morning.

As our kiss heats up I move us across the room towards the bed. All it takes is a little push and we are tumbling onto the mattress together.

"I love you," I say for the first time since entering the apartment.

Ezra's hands slide up the back of my thigh to cup my ass under the skirt of my dress that has ridden up. We roll around on the mattress for a few minutes simply kissing and hands roaming. Before long all of our clothes have fallen to the floor and our sweaty bodies are rocking together in bliss.

After some rather pleasurable events with Ezra in bed we curl up together under the covers. My bare chest is pressed against his as our arms are wrapped around one another and our legs are tangled together. Ezra's hand strokes down my bare back in repetitive motions causing my body to drift closer towards sleep.

"Yes." I mumble tiredly against Ezra's chest.

"Yes to what?" Ezra asks in confusion.

"Yes, I want to marry you. When you read my paper from this morning you will see I wrote the exact same thing as you. I want to get married and settle down somewhere together. We can have a family at some point, maybe while I attend college or after I graduate."

"I take it the letter I gave you is the reason you came in here and kissed the hell out of me?" Ezra smiles down at me in happiness.

"Yes," I nod my head and laugh softly. "That is why I waltzed in here and had my way with you. I'm glad we both want the same things."

"Why don't we?" After a moment of silence I rephrase. "Get married I mean. We both plan on getting married in the future to each other. Besides, I already have the perfect white dress a certain male in my life got me who also happens to own a suit that matches said dress perfectly. Why not get married now?"

"You really want to? While we're still Student/Teacher?" Ezra asks apprehensively.

Rolling over in bed, I move to lay on my stomach next to him so I can look at him directly. "I do. I don't care if society views us as simply student and teacher. All I think about when I see you is how much I love you. When I think of us I think of two people who love each other and belong together."

"We do have a four day weekend coming up at school." Ezra points out. "Maybe we could drive up to New York and get married there at a courthouse."

Biting my bottom lip, I grin up at him. "Well why don't we look up what all we need in order to legally get married this weekend?"

I can tell he is still a bit apprehensive about this. I know he wants this too but he clearly is worried I've let my desires overcloud my judgment. Pushing my body up a few inches I press my bare chest against Ezra's to kiss him leisurely. Assuring him this is something I truly want, we sit up in bed and grab his laptop to do a little research. It isn't long until we find all the information needed in order to obtain a marriage license in the state of New York.

Ezra reaches up to shut the lid of his laptop whilst pressing a kiss to my head. His fingers have been running through my hair for the past half hour as we searched around online.

"So we'll leave Friday morning?" Ezra murmurs softly into my ear.

I nod in agreement, snuggling deeper into his side. A small yawn escapes my mouth. Glancing over at the clock I see it is just after midnight.

"I can't wait. I love you." Tilting my head up a bit I manage to reach his lips just barely.

"I love you too sweetheart. Now, get some sleep honey, you have school in the morning." Ezra flips off the lamp from the nightstand next to us before pulling the covers up over our naked bodies. Our bodies tangle together in our sleep.

* * *

It's eight o'clock on Saturday. Ezra and I drove up to New York at an ungodly hour yesterday morning to allow us to file for a marriage license as soon as possible. We are waiting outside the courthouse with only five minutes left before we can get married since we unfortunately have to wait twenty-four hours after filing for a license to wed before you can actually marry your spouse.

I am dressed in my white knee length dress Ezra had previously bought for me when we attended Rosewood's annual Winter Ball. Ezra is wearing the same grey suit he wore that night since it matches my dress so well. My stomach is currently in knots as it fills with butterflies at the thought of what we are about to do. I cannot believe I am finally going to become Mrs. Fitz. I know we will have to keep it a secret from everyone which will doubtfully be hard but we are used to keeping our relationship status a secret from those around us. While we are equally nervous about this legal commitment, we are both more than ready to tie the knot and take the next step in our relationship.

"Mr. Fitz and Miss. Montgomery," the priest calls out as he walks out to the hall where Ezra and I have been sitting clutching on to one another's hands as we wait. "We're ready for you." The tall man retreats back into the room expecting Ezra and I to follow along behind him.

"Are you ready for this?" Ezra asks me with excitement in his eyes.

I nod my head with a wide smile on my ruby red lips. "I've been ready since the day I met you."

We both stand up from the wooden bench, hands still laced together, as we move towards the entryway. "Let's go make you my wife." Ezra smiles playfully as he lightly tug my body to be pressed up against his followed by his arm hooking around my lower waist keeping our bodies pressed together.

"Can't wait," I murmur against his lips. I can tell he is about to kiss me so I lean in just enough so my lips hover over his. "But you're going have to wait until I am your wife until you can kiss me." I giggle at his reaction and pull him into the room where the priest awaits us.

"Do you have your marriage license?" The man asks in a soft, friendly one.

"Ah, yes." Ezra releases my hand to reach up into his front left suit pocket to retrieve the vital piece of paper. Handing it over to the man, he thanks Ezra before unfolding it and looking it over.

"Perfect," he says after checking for all of the proper information on the paper. "Are you two ready to become husband and wife?"

Ezra and I both look over at one another as we share a nod.

"Then let's get you two kids married!" The man says in joyous tone.

I cannot wait until he slips the metal ring on my finger which declares me as a married woman. Yesterday we went wedding ring shopping where we found the perfect set that matched our desires. Ezra bought me the most beautiful ring. My ring is sterling silver with a round diamond in the middle with two smaller square diamonds on each side of it. There are small diamonds all the way around the band of the ring adding extra character to it. Ezra and I made a deal prior to walking into the jewelry store that we wouldn't tell the other how much the ring we pick for each other costs. I didn't have enough money to buy Ezra's ring outright and due to my age and lack of credit, I couldn't apply to finance his wedding ring. Ezra told the sales woman to add the ring I picked out for him to the cost of the ring he picked out for me and he would pay for financing both of them. I tried to tell him I would make the monthly payments for his ring but he says he doesn't want me putting my money towards that. Any and all money I receive he wants me to save for college and nothing else. It took many rebuttals on my side before I finally gave in after realizing there was no way he would change his mind about this. I simply plan on paying him back in a way that doesn't involve money at all.

We lucked out that the jewelry store had our sizes in stock of the rings we wanted, well almost that is. Ezra managed to pick out the perfect ring for me that they had in my size. I on the other hand wasn't as lucky. The band I wanted to get for him was only available in two sizes too small or one size too big. I bought the next size up and plan on getting it sized after the wedding. All in all, yesterday had been a very productive day for the two of us.

My breath has been caught in my throat for the past several minutes as the priest has rambled on and on before getting down to the "I do's" part. I feel as if I can't breathe when Ezra fishes the rings out of his pocket. I lightly chew on my bottom lip to help contain my massive smile as Ezra slips the ring on my wedding finger. I have been so caught up in the moment I didn't even realize it is time for me to say "I do."

Ezra smiles brightly at me as I vocalize the words he's been waiting to hear.

"And do you, Ezra Fitz, take this lovely lady to be your wife?"

Ezra can't help but smile with so much excitement that a tear slips out of the corner of his eye.

"I do, yes." Ezra replies instantly. I smile shyly up at him as I slip his sterling silver wedding band on his finger.

"I now pronounce you as Mr. and Mrs. Fitz. You may now kiss your bride."

Ezra doesn't even let the man finish his sentence before he closes the gap between us and claims my mouth. Our arms tangle around one another as our lips dance together in glee. We both mutter "I love you" to one another between breaths for air as we continue to kiss one another. After we thank the priest, who had been smiling at the two of us, we scurry out of the courthouse as Mr. and Mrs. Fitz.

**I have had majority of this written for a while I just haven't had the time to write the remainder of the chapter. I do plan on posting a couple more chapters for this. This is just something that has been bouncing around in my head. I had the desire to write one day so I decided to take a break from school since I had the day off from work and I spent it writing. Hopefully you guys liked it. Let me know in a review. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own PLL **

**Aria's POV **

After Ezra and I left the courthouse he ushers me out to the car. I tried to get him to tell me where he is taking me since I had assumed we were headed back to our hotel to consummate our marriage. However, all he would tell me was he had to pick up something before we went back. After a ten minute drive, Ezra pulls up in front of a liquor store before shutting off the engine and unbuckling his seatbelt. Ezra leans across the center console to press a lingering kiss to my lips.

"I'll be right back. Is there anything you'd like aside from what I plan to surprise you with?" Ezra asks softly.

I shake my head softly, "whatever you get will be perfect."

Relaxing back in my seat I glance down at my hand to play with the large ring on my left hand. I don't even realize how much time has passed due to me being consumed by my wedding ring. God. I can't believe I have a wedding ring, let alone the fact that I am married! The driver's door suddenly opens and I look over at Ezra after being pulled from my trance. Ezra hands me the brown bag containing the alcohol. Curiosity gets the best of me leading me to peek inside the bag as I sit it down on the floorboard at my feet. I grin when I see Ezra bought two bottles of my favorite red wine. It isn't uncommon for Ezra and I to share a few glasses of wine over a nice home cooked dinner back at his apartment.

Without saying a word I lean back in the seat as Ezra shifts the car into drive. Ezra reaches over to place his hand on my thigh over my dress. My fingers dance across the top of his hand lightly brushing across his skin. The closer we get to the hotel the more impatient I become to have him. I gnaw on my bottom lip a bit harder with every red light we get stopped at. We're almost to the highway and then it is a short fifteen minute drive to the hotel.

Unable to refrain myself any longer, I unbuckle my seat belt and shift in the car so I am resting over the center console on my left elbow. My right hand quickly loosens Ezra's tie and then moves on to unbutton the top five buttons of his shirt. My head nuzzles into the side of his neck to kiss and suck on his skin. My right hand slips into the opening of his shirt to caress his torso.

"Aria… You know how much you distract me whenever you do this while I'm driving." Ezra groans in pleasure once my hand drops down to his lap where I proceed to rub him through his pants.

"Do you really want me to stop or are you just saying that? You know how much you love it when I do _this_." I emphasize my words by squeezing him playfully.

I grin against his skin when I feel him harden in my palm. I gasp against the crook of Ezra's neck the moment I feel a warm, large palm drifts up the backside of my dress to wrap around the back of my thigh.

Sucking harder on the spot on his neck I smirk against his skin when he groans and shifts in his seat. By now my hand has snuck into the front of his pants to fondle his member with my hand to create more skin on skin contact.

"Aria you have to stop or else I am going to explode right here in the car." I can hear the clear, thick coat of desperation in Ezra's voice.

"Keep driving Mr. Fitz." I whisper in his ear.

"God dammit!" Ezra curses in detest.

Pulling my head back from his neck I look to see what he is upset about. A mischievous smile grows on my lips when I see we are slowing down due to being stopped in standstill traffic. I pull out Ezra's member then swiftly drop my head down to his lap to pleasure my new husband.

"Aria!" Ezra gasps loudly.

"We have plenty of time right now. Now stop making excuses and touch me Mr. Fitz." My tone is low, seductive, and alluring.

"Mrs. Fitz," Ezra moans out upon caving. His right hand has shifted under my dress allowing his hand to slip inside my panties. "The things you convince me into doing… Jesus Christ." Ezra bellows in pleasure.

After a very eventful twenty-five minutes in traffic we pull into the parking lot of the hotel. Ezra quickly parks the car, scurries to my side to open the door for me, helps me out of the car, and then grabs the bag of alcohol. Ezra wraps his arm around my waist to lead me inside where we all but rush to the elevator. Once we reach the twenty-fourth floor Ezra scoops me up in his arms to carry me down the hall to our room.

Ezra sits the bag down on the table right inside of the door as he continues to carry me deeper into the room. Once we near the large king sized bed, he gently lays me down on the mattress. I instantly roll over on my stomach for Ezra to unzip my dress allowing him to slip it off of my body. His eyes light up when he sees the white lingerie set I am donning for him. I strip him down to his boxers before pulling him down to lay over me by the elastic band on his boxers.

"I love you Mr. Fitz," I mumble softly against his lips between kisses.

Ezra pulls back to look me in the eye. His fingers run through my silky smooth tresses. "You've been calling me 'Mr. Fitz' for the past two years. Now I can finally call you Mrs. Fitz. I love you baby."

My hands play with the baby hairs on the back of his neck. "I love that I am finally Mrs. Fitz too." Tugging on his neck I pull him down to connect our lips.

We spend the rest of our day rolling around in bed consummating our marriage.

* * *

"Wake up sweetheart." Ezra coos lightly into my ear accompanied by many kisses all over my neck, back, and shoulder blades. His left hand runs alone my bare body to faintly caress my body.

"Mmmmm." I groan at him as I snuggle deeper into the big, fluffy pillow I am currently curled into.

"Come on baby, room service should be here shortly."

At the thought of food I instantly roll over onto my back and look up at him now wide awake. "What did you order us?"

"Well I figured we worked up quite the appetite so I ordered a bit of everything. Would you like some wine with dinner?"

"Mmm. Yes please." Leaning up I peck my lips against his in a lingering kiss. Afterwards I push off the bedding that had been wildly tossed around on the bed in order to get up to go to the bathroom. I grab the big white, fluffy robe Ezra had laid out on the bed for me. When in the restroom I attempt to tackle my crazed sex hair I have going on due to Ezra.

Walking back into the bedroom I see Ezra wearing his blue pin stripped boxers as he straightens up the bed for us. We seem to have knocked all of the pillows off of the bed during our lovemaking as well as bundling up most of the bed sheets.

I climb into the freshly made bed waiting for Ezra to join me. He grabs two glasses and the bottle of wine. After pouring one for each of us he climbs onto the mattress next to me. We snuggle up together drinking our wine and sharing many kisses. After a very short five minutes there is a knock on the door alerting us room service has arrived. Ezra grabs his own robe to cover his exposed body before opening the door. I can hear a few pleasantries being exchanged before the door shuts just as quickly as it had opened. Ezra instantly wheels a cart full of food into the bedroom area. He sets up the trays containing our dinner on the bed so we can pick and choose from each tray. I notice he leaves one tray covered up on the cart but don't question him about it just yet.

Half an hour later Ezra and I are laid back against the pillows enjoying our very full stomachs.

"So, what's under the last tray?"

"Why don't you go check it out?" Ezra shrugs with a playful look in his eye.

Curious, I shift to my hands and knees to crawl down to the foot of the bed where the cart is located. I giggle when Ezra playfully spanks my rear end through my robe. Lifting the silver topper I gasp when I see a white wedding cake with intricate piping detail on it and a bride and groom cake topper on the very top of this mini cake.

Turning around to look at him with happy tears in my eyes I ask, "How did you…?"

"I simply made a few calls to pull some strings so we would have a wedding cake on our wedding day just like every other normal couple in the world gets. Do you like it?" I instantly crawl up to the head of the bed to straddle him.

"I absolutely love it. Just like I absolutely love you." My lips slowly move across his as my tongue drifts right into his mouth.

"Do you want to have some cake and then call it a night? I am exhausted and I have something planned for you tomorrow night so I want us to get plenty of sleep."

"That sounds wonderful."

After one last kiss I collapse in the mountain of pillows as I wait for Ezra to cut us a piece of cake for us to share and two forks. We lay here cuddled together drinking wine and eating cake in pure happiness. Before long we call it a night and let our exhaustion take over our bodies. Our naked bodies tangle together underneath the sheets unconsciously.

* * *

After a day full of love making, playful teasing, and a long luxurious bubble bath, Ezra told me it was time for us to get ready for his surprise. First Ezra took me to a very fancy restaurant for an early dinner. We had a lovely evening and the food was immaculate. After we left the restaurant he said he had another surprise up his sleeve which brings us to where we are now. I currently find myself standing outside of a large, historical museum.

I am wearing a little black cocktail dress with black strappy high heels with a bright shade of red lipstick to add a bit of color to my outfit. Ezra is wearing a rather dashing black suit with a blue tie. His arm wraps around my waist as he guides me up the concrete stairs and into the rather large building. I glance around curiously when I see people walking around with glasses of alcohol in their hands as they admire different piece of art. We get stopped by a young man in a waistcoat and black slacks standing next to a red velvet rope blocking entry into the exhibit.

"May I have your invitation please?" The young man asks Ezra upon us approaching him.

"Hi, I am Ezra Fitzgerald and this is my wife here, Aria Fitzgerald. I called previously about coming since I didn't have an actual invitation with me."

The poor kid looks startled at Ezra's words. "Yes Sir, Mr. Fitzgerald. Right this way." The boy stutters as he unclasps the velvet rope for us to walk through it.

Ezra grabs a drink for each of us to sip on as we linger around the room.

"Since we didn't get to enjoy our last Osgood Art Exhibit, I figured I would give us a do over of the sorts. It just happened to fall at the right time since we were already in New York."

"Thank you for this." I press a gentle kiss to his cheek before turning to give my attention to the painting in front of us.

* * *

"Okay, we have been here for a couple hours and have seen all of the pieces. If you could pick a piece that you are dying to have hanging up in our apartment, which one would it be?"

I look at him wondering where he is going with this. After picking out which painting I would love to own, Ezra excuses himself for a moment. I assure him I will be fine on my own and wonder off to the restroom. When I return I find Ezra waiting for me with discreet smile on his face.

"Are you ready to head out of here or do you want to stay a bit longer?" Ezra asks when he wraps his arms around my waist to pull me into his side. My hands twine around his body to hug him close.

"I think I'm ready to head back to the hotel. That extra-large bathtub is calling my name. A nice, relaxing bubble bath with you laying behind me caressing my body and making love to me sounds quite welcoming right now, doesn't it?" I whisper my desires into his ear softly in a daunting tone.

Ezra struggles to stifle his groan. "It's as if you read my mind."

"Have a nice night Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald." The young man at the door says when Ezra and I near the exit.

"Thank you for all of your help, David." Ezra offers a polite nod to the man as we leave.

The walk to Ezra's car is very short. He opens my door for me and then shuts it once I am seated. My gaze falls to the backseat where there is a rather long, yet thin, crate in the backseat taking up the length of the seat. Once Ezra gets in the car and turns it on I ask him about what is sitting in the backseat.

"Let's just say it is a wedding gift from my mother." Ezra shifts the car into drive and pulls out onto the main road. "She just doesn't know about it," he mumbles lowly.

I stare between him and the crate for a moment before it connects in my head. "Ezra! Did you take the painting?"

"Technically I didn't take it. I talked to the men about my desire to have a painting of my grandparents that my wife desperately wished to hang up in our home. After providing the identification needed to prove I am a Fitzgerald, they happily boxed up the painting and put it in the car for me while you were in the restroom."

I stare at him in shock. "This is crazy!"

"We've always been a couple who does crazy things baby."

"Your mother is going to kill us when she finds out."

Ezra chuckles softly and shrugs his shoulders. "I'd like to see her try."

I watch him in amazement as we continue to drive towards the hotel. He never seizes to amaze me. Ezra and I stay up rather late goofing around in the hot bubble bath and then continued our night in bed. Tomorrow we have to head home to Rosewood where we will return to being Student and Teacher in the public eye rather than husband and wife.

**This was more of a fluffy chapter than anything. What I had planned on putting in this chapter would take too long to write and I don't have a lot of time right now to write it all. All in all I am going to save all of the things I didn't put in this chapter in chapter three. Let me know what you think about Mr. and Mrs. Fitz ;).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own PLL**

**Ezra's POV **

Aria and I have been home in Rosewood since about ten o'clock this morning. We headed back first thing this morning to get settled in the apartment before we have to go back to the way things used to be. We have spent our entire day christening the apartment for the second time. Needless to say I am exhausted from the incredibly pleasurable day we've had. We ended up taking a nap, well passing out in post orgasm exhaustion is what really happened, at five and slept for about two hours. This brings us to where we are now, I am making us dinner as Aria takes a shower. Just as I am dishing up our food there is a swift knock on the door. I sit the tongs down on the counter, wipe my hands off on the rag, and then move to unlock the apartment door. Swinging the door open I am greeted by clearly displeased mother.

"To what do I owe this unfortunate visit?" I ask in a tone of displeasure, unable to prevent myself from rolling my eyes.

"Oh drop the attitude. I raised you to have manners young man. I am your mother and you will be respectful to me." She pushes her way into the apartment. She slowly makes a 360 turn around the apartment to take a look at the place.

I scoff rather loudly. "_You_ didn't raise me to have manners that was the nanny of the week's job."

"Clearly they didn't do a very good seeing as you think stealing is okay."

"Now tell me mother, what exactly did I steal?" Crossing my arms over my chest I shrug my shoulders at her in a questioning manner.

Pointing to the wall at the end of the bed she gives me a pointed look. "That should be sitting in a museum in New York right now. I get a call notifying me of what you had done. When I asked who they released the painting to the man said Mr. and Mrs. Ezra Fitzgerald got it as you wanted to get your new wife something she's always wanted. You're married now? Let me guess, to the little teenager?"

I shake my head and laugh with no amusement. "What do you want?"

"I would like that painting back. Now."

"That painting means nothing to you. You have a million more just like it scattered around in countless places. Now I would appreciate it if you would ever so kindly leave as I was just about to sit down for dinner before you arrived at my door unannounced."

Dianne's eyes shift from my gaze over to the kitchen where two plates rest by the stove then over towards the bathroom where Aria has been oddly quiet. "Tell the adolescent this isn't over and I will be getting that painting back."

With that she walks towards the door. As soon as the door shuts I drop down on the side of my bed and sigh. My elbows rest on my knees as my head rests in my hands. A few seconds pass by before I can faintly detect Aria's feet padding across the hardwood floor followed by the dip in the bed as she crawls onto it. Resting on her knees, she climbs behind me. Her hands slip under the front side of my shirt to caress my torso while her lips lightly kiss along my neck.

"We can give the painting back," Aria murmurs softly against my neck.

Shaking my head no, I groan at the situation. "Don't worry about my mother. She isn't going to do anything about the painting. She doesn't need it nor does she have a desire for it. I got that for you and it will continue to hang on the wall at the end of our bed so you can see it whenever lying in bed."

"You're very tense. That tends to happen a lot after we've had an encounter with her. Maybe after dinner we could climb into bed and I could relieve you of the built up tension." Her voice is low, seductive, and ever so tempting. Her lips place soft, slow kisses all the way down my neck to my shoulder.

I feel my member stir in my pajama bottoms at her words and actions. "How can you take another round? I figured with the day's activities you'd be out for the count after we ate."

"Oh baby," her lips brush along my earlobe. "I could last _all night long_."

My breath catches in my throat. I tell Aria that we need to get some food in our systems first after all of the calories we have burned off today. Curling up on the couch we turn on a random show to watch as we snuggle together eating our food. That night Aria stayed true to her words and relieved every ounce of tension within my body and then some.

**Aria's POV**

I don't think I have ever been this relaxed. I had an unforgettable night with Ezra at the apartment last night. We both got ready for school first thing at his place to ensure we wouldn't be late. My parents think I spent the weekend with the girls since I didn't want to be at home alone all weekend. It felt as if my heart was breaking into two pieces and I had taken ten steps backwards when I had to remove my wedding ring from my finger. As cliché as it is, I got a long chain to fasten the ring on so it will still be on my body, just hanging from my neck rather than fastened on my finger for all to see. I wish I could wear it through the halls of Rosewood Day but I know that would never be able to happen.

I am dressed in a mini skirt that showed enough leg to get Ezra riled up paired with his favorite black five inch heels that I have teased him with a time or two. As for my top I am donning a bold patterned top with a racer back to show plenty of skin on the back. My outfit is flirty, sexy, and barely meets the school dress code all in one.

The morning flies by rather quickly which I am very thankful for. Ezra and I have been texting one another constantly throughout the day wishing we were still in New York or at the apartment lying in one another's arms.

Once lunch finally rolled around the girls and I met up like always to grab our food and sit at our usual table. Not caring for the main meal offered today I opt for a simple Caesar salad for lunch. The girls and I had only been sitting down for a few minutes before they launch into questions about my weekend with Ezra. I previously informed them of my planned trip to New York with Ezra. However, I didn't disclose the reason why we abruptly planned the trip.

A few bites into my salad and I realize I forgot to grab a bottle of water. Excusing myself from the table I swiftly make my way across the cafeteria to grab a bottle of water. Returning to the table I lean over slightly as I grasp ahold of my chair to pull it out from the table to sit back down. Before I can sit down however, I feel a firm hand slap my ass accompanied by a "Hey Sexy," in a cocky tone. I don't even have the ability to turn around on my own due to the harsh hands on my hips spinning me around. I scowl when I see Alex is the culprit.

"Get your hands off of me!" I shove his chest roughly in an attempt to push him away from me.

"You've been playing hard to get this past week and it's time to let me have you already. I know you have a thing for me, that's why you dressed up like this today. You've been acting like a tease all day." Alex is rather forceful and aggressive.

The girls are instantly at my side keeping Alex from putting his hands on me. Ezra is also at my side within seconds.

"What do you think you are doing Mr. Collins?" Ezra's tone is low and stern, I can tell he is thoroughly pissed by the tone of his voice as well as the look on his face.

Alex shrugs his shoulders passively, swinging his arm across my shoulders in an attempt to pull me into his side. I shove him away from me once again in disgust. Ezra steps between the two of us to prevent Alex from getting too close.

"It is clearly evident that Miss Montgomery doesn't want you to bother her any more than you already have. You need to step aside and leave her alone. Now." Alex opens his mouth to make a snide remark but Ezra doesn't even allow a single word to escape Alex's mouth. "I wasn't asking. Step aside Mr. Collins, immediately."

"This really isn't any of your business Mr. Fitz. I was having a private conversation with Aria before you interrupted us." Alex decides to reply back rather boldly. If we weren't at school right now I have no doubt Ezra would want to wipe the smug look right off of Alex's face.

"Yes, this does concern me. It is my job as a teacher to teach all of my students the difference between right and wrong. I am to try and knock some sense into every one of your heads. When a woman says 'no' and wants you to stop, you are to stop. Clearly you haven't grasped the concept of right and wrong. I don't want to see you bothering Miss Montgomery again. Are we clear?" Ezra's tone is deathly calm. He is shooting a death glare at Alex from his stone cold eyes. His body is tense showcasing the anger within him.

Alex nods his head. "Yes Mr. Fitz," Alex mumbles back before walking away from us.

I look around self-consciously at the scene that had developed around us in the cafeteria. "Thank you, Mr. Fitz." I give Ezra a reassuring smile before walking off acting as if I am brushing off what he just did for me. Just as I am walking out of the lunch room an arm reaches out to halt my movements.

"Are you okay honey?" Ella asks in a worried tone. "I saw what happened back there."

"Yeah I'm okay, thank you. I'm just going to hang out in the library or something during lunch instead of hanging around here."

"Are you sure? We could go to my classroom," Mom offers.

I shake my head quickly and assure her I'm alright. "I'm just going to get some homework done. You enjoy your lunch with some of the other teachers."

After leaving my mom in the cafeteria I head straight for Ezra's classroom. I slip into the room and shut all the blinds while I wait for him to return to the room. I'm sure after what happened just now he'll be expecting me to be in here. Sure enough, after five minutes the first door opens to reveal a displeased Ezra. He locks the door behind him as well as the second door.

"What happened in there? Are you okay? He didn't touch you any more than what I saw, right?" He moves swiftly and fluidly across the room until he is standing in front of where I reside on top of his desk with my legs crossed.

"Yeah I'm okay, it just startled me is all. I can't believe he had the balls to pull something like that in the middle of the cafeteria. Thank you for swooping in."

Ezra shakes his head, "don't worry about it baby. You don't know how close I was to calling you 'Mrs. Fitz' in there. I have had to remind myself many times this morning that I have to address you as 'Miss Montgomery' here still." Ezra pulls me into a tight hug nuzzling his face in my neck.

Deciding to try and move on from what just happened, I turn my head slightly to kiss him tenderly at first.

"Mmmm I've been craving you all morning." I moan into his mouth as I go in for a deep kiss.

"Craving me?" Ezra teases; all traces of anger is long gone.

"Yes," I growl back in desire. My hands quickly unbutton his pants followed by swiftly dropping the zipper granting me full access to my desired location. My hands find their way into his boxers to grab his erect member.

Suddenly I am spun around until the front of my thighs are pressed against the edge of Ezra's desk. Ezra's left hand catches a hold of the bottom of my tank top, slowly pulling it up with him as his hand drifts under my shirt to fondle my breasts. His right hand glides down my body to caress my bare ass that can be fully seen due to the little black lace thong I have on. I moan softly at the feeling of his hand caressing my ass. With his hands on my body I cannot stop imaging everything that took place last night after dinner. I had gotten in an extremely playful and horny mood and had Ezra tie me up for one of our rougher, more intense, rounds of sex. I have a feeling something along the same lines is about to happen here.

I gasp rather loudly when I feel Ezra starting to grind himself into my backside through his pants. His hands roam all over my body getting me turned on like you wouldn't believe. My mind is so blurred I don't even remember him undressing me until I am down to my bra and matching thong. He plops me down on the top of his desk. My legs wrap around his waist holding him close. He kisses down the valley of my breasts, drastically enjoying the benefits of a Victoria's Secret push up bra. His lips remain nuzzled in my cleavage for several minutes. After while he is unclasping the bra and tossing it aside somewhere in the room unwanted.

With my head thrown back in ecstasy Ezra takes the opportunity to claim my neck with his teeth. Not even thirty seconds after his fingers drift into my panties is there a soft, hesitant knock on the door.

"Ezra, it's Ella may I come in?"

"Shit! What do we do?" I whisper with fear in my eyes.

Ezra quickly redresses himself as we gather my clothing in one medium sized wadded up ball of fabric. I quickly climb under his desk then pull the chair in front of it to help shield my panty clad body. I hold my breath when I hear Ezra unlocking his classroom door to allow my mother into the room.

"What can I do for you Ella?"

Ella is silent for a moment. I can hear her heels taking light steps into the room as she closes the door behind her.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did just now in the cafeteria for Aria. That kid was being a jerk harassing her so I appreciate you stepping in and making him back off."

"There's no need to thank me Ella. Mr. Collins has had a thing for Aria for quite some time. He just hasn't gotten any of the hints she's given him so I figured it was time I stepped in to make the situation clear for him. He shouldn't bother her anymore."

"No, no I do need to thank you. I know I haven't always agreed with the circumstances of your relationship with my daughter but you have helped her drastically when she needed a solid support system that neither I nor her father could provide. I don't know where you two stand right now since I know it's been pretty complicated lately, but I want you to know I appreciate that you still look after her even when you two have been separated." The sincerity in my mom's voice is rather pleasing. I didn't know she felt this way towards Ezra. I thought she just kept her mouth shut about him because she didn't want me distancing myself from her like I did with Byron.

"I love Aria very much. I would do whatever it takes to protect her from anything and anyone." The love in Ezra's words are palpable.

"As a mother, that is rather reassuring to hear. Thank you. I better get going, I just wanted to stop by for a minute."

They exchange goodbyes before Ezra locks the door and helps me out from underneath the desk. Since the mood has been tragically killed I redress myself in displeasure.

"I'm going to tell the girls tonight if you're still okay with it then I will head over to the apartment where we can hopefully pick this up."

Wrapping his arms around my waist he pulls me into his body. "I think that can be arranged. I'll be waiting for you."

We share several kisses before it's time for me to get ready for my next class. We give one last goodbye kiss before I have to head out.

* * *

Sitting in my room the girls and I are all gathered on my bed. I told them about Ezra and I getting married which stirred a bit of emotions. Spencer freaked out thinking we weren't being responsible whereas Emily and Hanna thought it was romantic. After enough convincing we got Spencer to see past the action of eloping and realize Ezra and I are soul mates and it was bound to happen sooner or later.

We joke around for a while having our harmless girl talk. Hanna being Hanna had to ask how married sex is compared to dating sex. This topic lead to us discussing the length of our significant other's members. I was rather pleased to subtly indicate Ezra's after discovering he is over twice the length of Toby and Caleb. After a couple hours of teasing, the girls decide to head home allowing me to go see Ezra before I have to be back home for dinner.

As we descend the stairs Hanna starts poking fun by saying how I need to "hurry up getting to the hubby's apartment. He won't want to wait any longer before getting his hands on his sexy wife" so he can claim me after what happened today. She also tells me she is taking me to the mall tomorrow to buy some new lingerie to impress my husband.

I freeze in place at the bottom step when I see Ella is home, standing in the kitchen with her back to us. Please for the love of god tell me she didn't overhear the girls calling me "Mrs. Fitz". The last thing we need is for Ella to discover what Ezra and I have done.

"Hey Mrs. Montgomery," Hanna greets my mom cheerfully. "Is it okay if we steal Aria away for a few hours?"

"As long as you're back in time for dinner, you may go Aria." Mom nods her head before turning her back to us as she heads into the kitchen.

"Thank you mom, see you later!"

Heading out of the house I get in the backseat of Spencer's car since she is going to drop me off at Ezra's. I was going to drive my car but this way my mom doesn't get suspicious as to why I took my car as well to her Spencer's place. We quickly arrive to Ezra's apartment. I jump out of the car to run inside and up the stairs. After slipping my ring onto my finger I unlock the door to let myself inside.

"Hey baby," Ezra smiles brightly when he sees me.

I strut across the room to face him until my hands are on his chest. I roughly, playfully, push him across the room without a word until he falls backwards onto the mattress. With my gaze locked on his I strip down to my lingerie and leave my heels on knowing they are a turn on for Ezra. Climbing on top of him I straddle his waist to pull his shirt over his head then yank him up to kiss him. Ezra runs his hands along my exposed body in delight.

"We can skip the talking and pick up where we were interrupted earlier." I crash my lips against his roughly. My hips grind against his intensely causing us both incredible friction.

"I like the sound of that," Ezra groans loudly. He quickly rolls us around on the made making him be on top with my legs wrapped around his body. He proceeds to rile me up by thrusting against me vigorously which causes his denim jeans to create great friction between us. Throwing my head back in pleasure I let him take the lead and do whatever he pleases.

**Ella's POV**

Lately I've noticed Aria acting a bit strange. She's been even happier than usual which as her mother I am happy she is happy. However I have also noticed she seems a bit secretive about something. I have a worrisome idea that I might know what she is hiding though I pray to God I am wrong. I am nearly positive Aria is still dating Ezra and has been ever since he was shot. She hasn't out right said it to me, but she has insinuated it with me a few times.

My current fear is she has done something stupid with Ezra that she will later regret with time. I overheard Aria's friends making comments about her being "Mrs. Fitz" and other things along the lines of Ezra being her new husband. After dinner I follow Aria to see where she is going. I'm not surprised when we end up at the parking lot of Ezra Fitz's apartment complex. Returning back home I mull over my options of trying to figure out what it is she is hiding. I swear if she married him I am going to go through the roof.

After battling my morals, I enter Aria's room to see if there is anything out of the ordinary. Opening the closet door I see a couple bags from Victoria's Secret on the floor. Quickly shutting the door I shake my head not wanting to think about that. So far I know she is seeing Ezra and she clearly went lingerie shopping with Hanna like Hanna had said.

Glancing around the room I turn towards the books stacked up on her nightstand. She typically only keeps the current book she is reading on her nightstand but I note there are two lying here stacked on top of one another. The book on top is_ 'To Kill a Mockingbird' _which isn't surprising at all. The other novel is _'Winesburg, Ohio'_. I furrow my brow in curiosity at this book. Looking back, this book seems to always rest on her nightstand and has for quite some time. In fact, I can't remember a time when I haven't seen this book here. Flipping open the book I thumb through the pages until I find a part in the middle of the book. Inside of the book rests two pictures. Aria and Ezra are kissing one another in what appears to be a courthouse in one photo. The other photo shows the pair lying in bed snuggling together with Aria pressing a kiss to Ezra's lips as her hand rests on his cheek. A rather large ring is displayed on her finger in the picture.

Losing all feeling in my legs I drop down on the side of the bed with the photos in my hands. "Oh Aria, what have you done?"

**So as usual, this isn't proofed. I just thought I would post it for you guys now since I have a free moment. Otherwise I'm not entirely sure when I would be getting this posted. Leave a review to let me know your thoughts on Momma Fitz and Alex! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own PLL **

**I know it's been insanely long since I've written and I apologize. I've been incredibly busy with life. But I've had a little down time and been in a mega Ezria mood which lead me to working on finishing this story! **

**Ella's POV**

A few days have passed since I came across the photos in Aria's bedroom that led me to believe my eighteen year old daughter secretly married her twenty-five year old teacher. I have yet to address Aria about my discovery. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this information before I can gather the courage to talk to her.

Unbeknown to Aria I have subtly been watching her and Ezra at school to observe their behavior. She has been disappearing out of the cafeteria during her lunch period and Ezra's classroom door is suddenly getting locked during said lunch breaks with the blinds shut tight. Ezra has had a stupid grin on his face all week. Aria has also been smiling brighter than usual all week as if she has a glow of blissful happiness surrounding her.

Aria had asked this afternoon for permission to stay at Spencer's for the night but I declined knowing full well it was not Spencer's bed she would be sleeping in. It is hard enough for me to consider the possibility of her being married to Ezra, I cannot begin to accept the fact that she is having sleepovers with her teacher.

Just like any other boring Friday night I am grading homework for my most recent assignments allowing me to return them to my students on Monday. As I sit here in my kitchen at the table with my students' assignments spread out around me I glace at the clock on the stove. 1:49am it reads. I have one more assignment to finish grading then I will finally be done with my students work in first period. Eleven more minutes until Aria has to be home for her weekend curfew. Due to her being responsible and proven herself trustworthy she has a midnight curfew on school nights and a two am curfew on the weekends.

My eyes rise up to the windows in front of the table when the flash of headlights turning the corner and coming down our street catch my gaze. I flip off the one light I was using causing the house to fall pitch black. I pull back the curtains a bit to peak out into the driveway to see who happens to be dropping Aria off. With her car in the shop for the past couple days her friends have been driving her around town when needed. A sigh escapes my lips when I see it is a silver Toyota I know all too well. Ezra Fitz.

I observe curiously as he gets out of the driver seat and walks around the car to open her door and offer her his hand. Both have large smiles on their face expressing their happiness. She kisses him briefly once she is to her feet. My eyes follow the pair as they walk hand in hand up to the front door. Reaching in her purse she pulls out her house key inserting it in the door, however she doesn't move to actually unlock it quite yet. Turning to face Ezra he pulls her body against his to give her a lingering kiss.

I roll my eyes when I hear him moan through the glass. God I just want to smack him for all of this. I know he is a wonderful man for my daughter but I never wanted her to be legally tied to a man at merely eighteen.

My body involuntarily stiffens when Ezra opens his mouth and I hear his words clear as can be through this thin glass window. "Goodnight Mrs. Fitz." There is that stupid grin of his again.

Aria kisses him once more. "Goodnight Mr. Fitz."

I take this as my opportunity to make my presence known. Swinging the door open I watch as they jump apart scared out of their skin. "Hello Ezra and Mrs. Fitz. I believe we need to talk, don't you?" Neither of them dare to move or take their eyes off of me. The shock evident in their faces.

"Mom I— uh we…. Uhh." Aria stutters not knowing what to say. She glances up at Ezra silently asking for help while squeezing his hand tightly in hers.

"Ella I know what you must be thinking but can we please have the opportunity to talk to you first and explain what's going on here?" Ezra pleads once finally speaking up.

Chuckling sinisterly at them I open the door wide and step to the side. "Oh I would love to hear you try and explain this."

**Aria's POV**

My nerves are running on high and it is incredibly evident to my mom and Ezra. My legs are lightly bouncing and I'm chewing on my bottom lip. Ezra and I are sitting on the leather couch together as my mom paces back and forth in front of us. Ezra reaches his hand out to still my legs. My body instantly relaxes the moment I feel his palm curve to the inside of my thigh. I place my left hand over his, smiling at my ring sparkling in the lighting.

"So you two are married?" My mother states bluntly.

Taking a deep breath I nod my head and confirm her statement. "Yes. Over the weekend we went to New York and got married in a court house."

Ella stills in place taking a deep breath. "Why would you go off and get married? You are only eighteen Aria? Ezra is your teacher!"

"Mrs. Montgomery, I –"

"And you!" Ella cuts him off, "you should have known better than to do something stupid like this! You are twenty-five years old. Where was your head in all of this?"

"The topic had come up a few times between us. We both felt there was no need to wait until after college for us to get married. When we move to California next fall we want to already be married and accustomed to married life in advance. Otherwise we fear we may be in over our heads with all of the changes taking place around us." Ezra thoroughly explains hoping to calm my mom.

Unfortunately his attempt backfired. Horribly.

"What the hell do you mean "when WE move to California"? You haven't mentioned this to me, Aria." Ella is fuming. Literally fuming.

"I was waiting until after I graduate to talk to you about it. I knew you wouldn't be very pleased to discover we had gotten back together while he is still my teacher." I explain quickly in hopes of calming her down quickly. "We have been looking at apartments ever since I decided to accept my scholarship to Berkley."

"Since you are husband and wife now what are your plans for this summer until you go off to school? Are you going to live at home with us while your husband lives down the road? Are you going to surprise me next week and tell me you are moving in with him? What is your plan?"

Ezra squeezes my hand silently saying he will take this question.

"We discussed Aria moving into my apartment after she graduates to prevent any possible student/teacher issue that may come up."

Laughing harshly Ella scoffs and shakes her head. "What if the fact you two ran off and got married comes up? I would certainly classify that as a student/teacher issue!"

Ella runs her hands through her hair and closes her eyes. After taking a few deep breathes she lowers her voice in a much more calming approach. "Is there anything else either of you need to tell me?"

We both shake our heads and mutter a simple "no."

"Are you sure? You better not be pregnant, but if so now is the time to tell me. I want to know everything right now."

"No!" Ezra and I both shout firmly.

"Mrs. Montgomery I assure you one hundred percent Aria is not pregnant and won't be any time soon. Neither of us want to have kids before Aria has finished college."

"Aria?" Ella looks at me searching for further confirmation.

"It's true mom. I promise you Ezra is telling the truth."

Ella lets out a loud sigh then crosses her arms over her chest. "It's really late and my head is spinning with all of this information. It's time for you to leave Ezra."

Taking Ezra's hand in mine I lead him to the front door. Leaving a brief kiss to his cheek we murmur our quick goodbyes. Returning to the living room I see Ella has drastically softened her facial expression.

"Tell me the truth Aria. Are you happy? Did you truly make this decision on your own or did he force you into all of this?"

"I swear to you mom I want this. It's always been Ezra. No guy has ever treated me as well as he does. I love him and he loves me; he'd never take advantage of me in any way."

Mom offers up a smile trying to fight it. "Let me see the ring" Holding my left hand up, my mom's mouth drops open in shock. "Damn that is one ring honey! More diamonds than my ring from your father. It's beautiful."

A large smile always spreads across my face whenever I look at my ring. Ezra did an amazing job picking it out. Due to the large diamonds I have a feeling he tapped into his Fitzgerald side for the money.

"Thank you mom. Does this mean you aren't going to disown me for secretly marrying him?"

"Oh honey, I would never disown you." Mom pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead. "I love you sweetheart. Let's get some sleep, it's already 3:30 in the morning."

"Okay, night mom. Thank you for being understanding and hearing us out."

Running upstairs to my room I shut the door behind me and pull out my phone. I send Ezra a goodnight text then strip out of my clothes. Walking over to my dresser I pull out my favorite shirt of Ezra's and slip it on over my head. I absolutely love wearing his clothes, they smell of his cologne and are incredibly soft. Sliding under the covers I curl into my sheets instantly drifting off to sleep due to the lateness of the hour.

* * *

The following afternoon I am brought from my thoughts when my mom knocks on my door prior to entering.

"What are you up to?" Ella wonders curiously as she leans against my desk.

"Ezra and I have a date tonight so I'm trying to pick out a dress." I explain while continuing to search through my closet.

There is a wide variety of dressed spread out on my bed. The ones I've nixed so far have gotten tossed to the leather chair located at the end of my bed. I'm having trouble deciding between a strapless and an open back. If I go with a strapless I'll be showing a lot of bare leg which Ezra is rather fond of. However, if I go for a knee length backless then Ezra has a tendency of caressing my bare back which always makes a faint smile rest on my lips. He gets rather turned on when he knows I'm not wearing a bra and has the ability to caress the bare skin. He hasn't told me where he is taking me tonight. The only information I have been given is to wear a formal dress. He also requested I wear his favorite heels of mine.

"Where is he taking you?" Mom asks breaking me from my fashion troubles.

"I'm not sure actually. He enjoys surprising me on date nights when he takes me somewhere new."

"Aria, we need to talk about last night."

Turning around I look at her quizzically. "What about? We explained everything last night."

Sighing she shakes her head while crossing her arms over her chest. "Honey there are still so many things to discuss. Not to mention you need to tell your father about this."

"What! No. I am not telling dad. He'll flip out on Ezra and call the cops or something. Ezra and I want to wait until after I graduate… or until we are safely on the other side of the country in California."

"Aria!"

"I was kidding! Sorta…." Turning back around I take a second look at my wardrobe.

Picking up one of my favorite dresses I hold it up for my mom's opinion. "What do you think?" The dress hits just above the knee with a completely open back. As for the color it is black with a lace overlay and a full skirt. The back has a diamond shape made out of lace.

"It'll look beautiful on you Sweetheart. I think you've found your winner. We aren't skipping past this Aria. You are going to have to tell your father. If you felt you were adult enough to get married then you are more than capable to have an adult conversation with your father about your actions."

Sighing I drop down to my mattress enjoying the comfort of my bed. "I know and I will. Promise. I'll talk to him tomorrow once he gets back from his conference next week."

"I'll leave you alone then to get ready."

* * *

Several hours later I am freshly showered and dressed for my date. I've curled my hair in loose waves and applied my makeup. All that's left is to slip into my strappy black four inch heels Ezra is very fond of. Hanna and I got a mani/pedi this afternoon prior to my shower; my nails now a bold red which contrasts well with the black dress.

Walking down the hardwood steps my heels make a distinctive noise every single step I take. Once I reach the bottom of the stairs I migrate to the living room where my mom is grading papers.

"You look absolutely gorgeous honey."

Thanking her I give her a hug and wish her a good night. Checking my phone I see a text from Ezra telling me he is here. Our conversation is put on hold when I hear the front door ring. Due to the darkness out despite the early hour of 6:15 Ezra knew it was safe to come pick me up at my door. Walking across the room I open the door to find him dressed up in a light grey suit looking handsome as ever. In his hands he holds a bouquet of light pink and white roses. My favorite.

"You look breathtaking," Ezra states with wide eyes and his adorable boyish smile.

Taking the flowers from him I lean in to kiss his cheek knowing my mom is watching us.

"You look rather handsome yourself mister. Thank you for the flowers, babe. They are perfect."

Just as I am about to head into the kitchen to put them in a vase my mom reaches out to take them from me. "I'll take care of these sweetie, you two go on and have a good time. It's nice seeing you again Ezra."

"It's a pleasure to see you as well. We best be going, we've got a bit of a drive ahead of us."

Ezra wraps his arm around my waist to lead me out of the door. Walking towards the driveway I stop in confusion when I don't see his car.

Ezra leans down to whisper lowly in my ear, "we have alternate transportation tonight."

My gaze shifts towards the street to the limo he gestures towards. My jaw drops just like it had the first time he surprised me with a limo for a previous dates a couple years ago.

"You didn't!"

Grinning back at me he opens the door for me allowing me to slide in first. "Oh, but I did."

Once he climbs in next to me I lace my fingers around his neck to kiss him. Ezra doesn't take long to pull me into his lap to straddle him. Our kiss quickly growing more intense. His hands remain safely on my waist knowing not to go near my hair. It takes me a long time to perfect my hair and he knows better than to mess it up before our date. I grin against his lips when I feel his soft fingertips dance across my bare back. A soft moan falls from my lips when I feel him hardening beneath my legs.

Breaking the kiss to catch our breath Ezra's lips brush against mine. "Easy access skirt and completely backless…"

"Don't forget your favorite heels. Don't worry, I'll keep them on when you undress me later babe." Leaning forward I attack his lips once more. "By the way," leaning over to press my lips to the shell of his ear. "I'm not wearing any panties either."

A deep groan fills the back of the limo and his member hardens like a rock between my legs. "You are going to be the death of me."

"How long of a drive do we have?" I ask curiously.

"An hour. We are going to New York."

Smiling deviously at him I start to unbutton his pants. "That is plenty of time."

"I love you Mrs. Fitz. God I love that I can finally say that baby." His hands squeeze my bare hips underneath the skirt of my dress.

"I love you too Mr. Fitz. Forever and always. While this hasn't remained our little secret for as long as we wished, I am honestly glad we don't have to lie to our family and friends."

"Enough talking," Ezra mutters in my ear. A loud moan falls from my lips when he pulls my hips down his member fully filling me to the hilt. "But moan as loud as you wish my dear, the driver can't hear us."

My hands grasp onto his shoulders struggling to keep my fingers out of his hair. Ezra's lips are all over my neck allowing me to moan endlessly. He gets incredibly hard when I moan for him. It drives him to pleasure me more just to see how loud he can make me moan for him. A loud gasp falls from my mouth when we hit a pothole right as Ezra is thrusting up inside of me. He chuckles humorously against my neck then proceeds to suck harder on my sweet spot.

Once I ride off the high of my first orgasm I bring his lips back to mine to kiss him furiously.

"One orgasm within five minutes. Just think, we've got fifty-five more minutes. Imagine what else I can do to your stunning body in that large timeframe."

"What happened to no more talking? Those lips have more important things to do mister."

"My apologies Mrs. Fitz. Close your eyes and enjoy." With that he slips his fingers under my dress' skirt to tease my clit while I ride his dick. Doing just as he says I fall into our blissful bubble of happiness and pleasure.

I cannot wait for a lifetime of moments like this with Ezra.

**I'd always planned on this story being only four chapters long. I am glad I finally found time to write this last chapter. I have been incredibly busy and haven't had any time to write. I've been in such an Ezria mood lately and a bit of free time lead me to finally writing this chapter! **


End file.
